Alice Clearwater
Adelaide "Alice" Clearwater is an antagonist and sometimes ally to the Septet. She is dating Fen Hanson. She is a Seer. Biography Early Life Adelaide was born in Wales to Nestor and Melissa Clearwater at the same time as Zachary Clearwater. She grew up in Muggle society. Alice was bright and playful when she was a child. She and Zack were very close. They were full of energy and often got into mischief. They were hardly ever seen apart. Despite making trouble, they were generally well-liked. They had several friends at school and had a loving relationship with their parents. Alice loved choir and often sang for her father's church. The twins' magical abilities were strong, and started to develop from a young age. Their parents mostly wrote incidents off as strange occurrences. They felt that the twins were different from the other children in town, but they knew nothing of the Wizarding World. Alice's life was abruptly changed one summer night. There was a large, outdoor celebration with a barbecue and a fireworks show. Alice and Zack ran off to play while their parents enjoyed a romantic evening. Around a hill, away from view, they encountered a cloaked figure (most likely the collector). Alice remembers that the figure showed them some impressive magic tricks and told them that they were very special. The figure offered to teach them how to perform powerful magic. Alice left to get a better view of the fireworks when she heard the crowds cheering, but Zack stayed to listen to the hooded figure. Her parents soon called for her and she went over to them. They asked where Zack was and she told them about the figure. Her parents were quickly worried and searched frantically for Zack, but he was no longer there. The police were soon called. Alice watched the panic in fear as she realized that her brother was gone. The incident left her with an intense fear of loud noises, especially any sound resembling fireworks. As the weeks passed, most people in town lost hope of Zack ever returning safely while the Clearwater family desperately continued the search. Alice was neglected as everyone focused on her missing brother. She became increasingly withdrawn. She rarely ever talked to anyone. Eventually, a corpse was found and identified as Zack. Alice became more outspoken and repeatedly insisted that it was not Zack, and that they had to keep looking. She was assumed to be in denial. She had a breakdown at the funeral and caused a magical outburst. The Ministry had to wipe the memories of the guests. Nestor and Melissa's marriage fell apart as they struggled to bring their life back to anything close to what it was. They could not cope with Zack's death and often went out of their way not to mention him. They felt an aversion towards anything that reminded them of Zack and their old life. They also struggled to deal with Alice's declining mental health and new disturbing tendencies. Both parents avoided the house, each other, and sometimes even Alice. She began telling people that she could see the future and knew that Zack was alive. Alice's parents soon felt that it would be best to send her away from the town that held so many memories of her late brother. Nestor wanted Alice to attend a religious boarding school, while Melissa thought that Alice needed to be institutionalized. Melissa sent Alice to an asylum, which Alice soon escaped. She crossed train tracks while fleeing and was hit by a train. Alice has stated that she was distracted by a vision at the time. When Alice woke up from the coma, her parents had divorced. Alice's home was being sold and her mother was in a relationship with another man. She firmly tried to hold onto the past as everyone around her was determined to move on. She could barely move, and was not able to walk at all for several months. She shut down emotionally and became even more focused on her magical abilities. It was clear that she was a shell of her former self, which greatly saddened her parents. They were unsure of how to help her, and she was often moved around between their homes. Nestor immersed himself in his religious work and Melissa focused on her new husband and his children. They were both relieved when Alice was invited to Hogwarts. She hoped that at Hogwarts she would be able to hone her abilities and finally bring Zack back home. Hogwarts Years Pre-Fen Alice was sorted into Gryffindor. Early on, She found that she was avoided and made fun of for various reasons. She had a bad experience with some blood purist Slytherins and avoided the dungeon for some time. In her first or second year, Ethan was dared to ask her out. He did so and then stood her up. She told herself that she did not need friends, but still felt lonely. At one point, Alice tried out for Quidditch, wanting to make friends, but was not very good. Her parents encouraged her to join choir but she apparently never did. She came to tell herself that friends and extracurriculars would only distract her from more important tasks. She isolated herself and tried harder to act unsettling and contribute towards her creepy reputation. Her classmates fearing her gave her an odd pleasure, though she was secretly still hurt. She also still longed for any sort of connection and would sleep with nearly anyone who tried. It did not take long before her fellow Gryffindors were not bothered by her. Alice began avoiding them and pretending to be in other Houses using scarves that she had taken from sexual partners. She also gave herself multiple names, apparently for no reason. She liked to follow people around, especially those who appeared prominently in her visions. She would make vague, dark comments about the future when talked to. She especially enjoyed telling people how they would die. She began stalking Fen Hanson after seeing her in many visions. Physical Appearance Alice has a rather off-putting appearance. Her eyes are usually very blank, making her expression hard to read. Her movements, especially when walking, are very stiff. She was long, blonde hair that is often messy and tangled. Her weight fluctuates significantly, though she is most often chubby. Her bones are slightly visible in some areas as a result of her botched transfiguration. She tends to wear baggy, unflattering clothing (especially in her youth). Personality and Traits Abilities and Skills * Seer: Alice can see the future. Her skills are still developing and she often struggles to interpret her visions. Her visions are sometimes biased and may show what she wants to be true or worries is true. Her visions seem to only show events that she will be alive for. They are less clear the farther in the future they are. Her abilities have improved with age. * Music: Alice was in choir as a child and used to have a very good singing voice. She is now out of practice and her vocal chords have been damaged. She still knows how to read music and enjoys singing privately. * Animagus: Alice became an Animagus in preparation for meeting Fen and can turn herself into a white-winged vampire bat. She used a very incorrect technique that made her transformations painful and often incomplete. She sometimes craved blood as a result, but consuming it exacerbated the problem. She was slowly dying before Katrina Lois used the Philosopher's stone to save her. Her body was permanently damaged but she can now transform correctly. Possessions Relationships Lineage Category:Characters Category:Present Category:Clearwater Category:Gryffindor Category:Seers Category:Ministry workers Category:Muggle-borns Category:Animagus Category:Department of Mysteries